


Jealousy

by NathTE



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Taehyun was jealous of Seungyoon’s reaction video. Seungyoon didn’t know why Taehyun was ignoring him. Where would led all that jealousy? Would love be defined by jealousy? Or people have to start trusting another for love truly prevail?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Jealousy
> 
> Ship: KangNam
> 
> Genre: Fluffy/Jealousy
> 
> N/A: Well… A short fic that came from Seungyoon’s reaction video about Mino’s MV and the fact Taehyun was learning how to shoot in Jeju-do XD
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Posted on AFF as well

Taehyun walked out of the arriving area of the airport carrying his guitar, he had said goodbyes to his brother and mother in the luggage retrieving area and sent him to the exit, he had to wait for his manager to pick him up. He bowed to people that passed by him and the fans waiting him outside. His vacations with his family in Jeju-do was such a good decision, and learning to shoot was such an interesting experience and he liked so much. It was stress relieving.

 

His phone trembled inside his pocked for the nth time signaling a new message had come, and he ignored it as he had been doing for the last few days. He knew who it was. The WINNER maknae spotted his manager and headed to him, not forgetting to bow at people in his way, until they finally reached the car waiting for him outside the airport, going back to the dorm.

 

He relaxed his body at his seat in the car and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t take a short nap like he was planning to. His phone trembled inside his pocket again. With an irritated sound he took it out and decided to look into his messages. Almost 80 messages from the same person were showing in his screen, huffing he opened his KakaoTalk and looked into the massages, all had almost the same contents.

 

_‘Taehyun-ah, answer me’_

_‘Babe, please, just say to me how are you!?’_

_‘Are you having fun?’_

_‘Stop ignoring me Tae!’_

 

And others that came flooding his inbox. He closed his phone again, trying to suffocate that heavy feeling his heart was so eager to feel. He snorted, what attracted the attention of the manager. But Taehyun dismissed his worries with a small smile and an excuse. It wasn’t anything that the manager should worry about, he was just mad at his boyfriend.

 

That flirty Seungyoon. He lost count of times he shot those targets thinking on him. It was too many.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungyoon was impatient in their living room, he had been texting Taehyun for the past days without receiving a single answer. He didn’t know why, or what he had done to make the maknae stop answering him like that. He was starting to get irritated. He was missing his boyfriend a lot, and the fact he couldn’t went with him to Jeju-do made him sad, he had work to do. And now the younger boy stopped to talk to him altogether.

 

He got up from the couch he was sitting and started to walk around the living room attracting the attention of the cats and Haute that were all lazing around the room. He completed his already sixth turn in the room when he heard the pin code being typed in their door, and soon he was walking the corridor that led to the door, to see it finally be open by who he missed the most.

 

Taehyun walked inside, and his beauty once again made Seungyoon’s heart race in his chest, his black hair made him even more elegant and sexy in Seungyoon’s opinion. But he didn’t say to Taehyun how much he missed him, or how beautiful he was with that clothes on. No. It had something that was bothering him.

 

“Why you didn’t answer me?”

 

Taehyun stopped in his tacks, still holding his bags and his guitar case and looked to Seungyoon with his sunglasses still hiding his eyes. All the leader could see was those delicious lips turn into a line and the nostrils flaring. He didn’t receive an answer. Taehyun just continued his way, bumping onto him to make his way inside the dorm, ignoring completely the questions the older one was throwing at him. It just made Seungyoon even more irritated.

 

Before Taehyun could reach his room, Seungyoon grabbed his arm spinning him, so they could be face each other. Haute and the cats made sounds, some like crying and others angry.

 

“Taehyun what the hell did I do to make you act like this?” the anger was visible in his tone. Taehyun contorted his lips in a disgusted expression and snorted. He tried to free his arm, but Seungyoon’s hold onto his arm got stronger. “Taehyun!” His tone had a warning.

 

They stayed silent for a moment, just staring at each other. Seungyoon’s stare was intense, and was making the maknae uncomfortable, and even more irritated. He couldn’t hold in anymore.

 

“What you did?” he said, angry, surprising Seungyoon. “You and your flirty way. I had to bare you and your all ‘Oppa’ collector style when you were working on The Collaboration. And the fact that you are such a flirty, fanboy… UGH!” he could finally free himself of the startled Seungyoon that were looking at him in disbelief.

 

But now he didn’t want to go hide in his room. No, he was ready to fight.

 

“That video you did for Mino hyung MV was so… UGH. You flirty fanboy, it was so irritating. You all happy because of Mino sexy video!” he said, letting out all his frustration and jealousy. “Do you know how many times I shot those targets thinking it was you? Too many!” He said, letting his bag fall in the ground and pointing at Seungyoon, who was just looking at Taehyun in disbelief. “I wanted to shoot you so bad!” Seungyoon trembled a bit at the words. Taehyun was breathing quickly, still all worked up.

 

“You…” Seungyoon started to say, finally reacting. “You stopped talking to me because of my video to Mino hyung MV?” He asked not believing his ears. “Are you serious Taehyun?” The previous state of angriness that Seungyoon was came back, but stronger. “I was supporting Mino hyung’s MV, nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Taehyun snorted again. Seungyoon didn’t know nothing, he could be intelligent, smart, and all words related, but he was as blind as he was observant. He didn’t know Mino had feelings for him, that he contented himself in being just a friend because he respected them both. Mino liked Seungyoon’s touches, caresses and supports more than just a friend though. And even that Taehyun knew Mino wouldn’t do anything to take advances on Seungyoon, he couldn’t avoid those jealous feelings coming to him when he saw his boyfriend hugging the older one, smiling to him, and see that sad wishful stare on Mino’s eyes.

 

And that video was so cute and… Flirty. He wished that video was for him, not Mino.

 

“Don’t snort on me!” Seungyoon glared at Taehyun, he was getting even more angry, he couldn’t believe he stopped talking to him just because he was being his supportive self. “Why you can’t understand I am like this, but I have eyes only for you? I was just being myself, and the moment you asked me to be your boyfriend you should know and accept who I am.” He said, remembering the other things Taehyun said to him.

 

“I understand that” the younger retorted quickly, this time taking his sunglasses off and glaring Seungyoon directly. “But I want those things just for me, Seungyoon. Just for me!” Now was time for Taehyun to grab Seungyoon’s shoulders and shook him, now making the cats and dog make more noises, some even left the room. “I accept who you are, but you have to accept who I am too. I am selfish. I want you just for me, I will be jealous of your touchy behavior, of your sweet smiles to others, your cute demeanors. I will be mad at you. Because I am this jealous bastard. And because I love you this much.” He said looking intently in those soft brown eyes he loved so much.

 

Seungyoon stared back trying to control his conflicting feelings, he was still angry, but he was feeling some sort of joy. But he knew it wouldn’t work forever. This jealousy that wouldn’t stop. This just meant to him that Taehyun didn’t believe in him, didn’t trust him. How love could be like this?

 

He felt his bottom lip start to quiver, he knew tears of frustration would soon start to flow from his eyes.

 

“This is not healthy Taehyun.” He said in a controlled tone. He could see worry start to appear in those cat eyes he loved so much, he saw that Taehyun noticed something changed in the conversation. “I don’t know if this is really love. You trust me so little… You feel this jealous because of things I have always done. I am touchy, but I don’t give liberties that only you can have to others, but you always don’t trust me.” He saw the shock in those eyes that soon turned to rage.

 

“I trust you! I don’t trust the others…” but Taehyun couldn’t finish, because Seungyoon interrupted him.

 

“This is just an excuse! All of this ‘I trust you, I don’t trust others’ is bullshit.” Seungyoon freed himself of Taehyun’s grip, tears of frustration already rolling down his cheeks. “If you trusted me what others may or may not feel for me wouldn’t make any difference, because what matter in this relationship is me and you! I love you Taehyun, and I would never do anything to hurt you purposely, to give others false hopes I could reciprocate their feelings or any of their intentions whatever they are.”

 

Seungyoon stared at the thunderstruck Taehyun that was with his hands still in position, as if he was still holding Seungyoon, and his guitar hanging on one of his shoulders. It was a funny scene, if it wasn’t for the circumstances.

 

“So yes, your problems of trust are with me. Not others! And if you love me as you claim to do, you wouldn’t be this jealous, jealous of everything.” He dried his tears in an angry move. “When you figure you out yourself, look for me. Because for now I am done!” he said turning his back and walking out of the room.

 

Taehyun felt a painful pang in his chest and alarms started to ring in his head. No, that couldn’t be happening.

 

It couldn’t. The heavy feeling that was lingering in his chest turn out stronger.

 

He dropped his guitar and ran after Seungyoon, intercepting him before he could reach his room and lock himself there. He grabbed the older boy and spun him to look him into his eyes. Eyes that were already filled with tears.

 

Without thinking the younger boy went forward and kissed the other full on the lips. Seungyoon didn’t correspond his kiss, he was trying to escape again form him, but Taehyun wouldn’t let him do it. He pressed his lips harder on the other, moving them in a delicate manner, attracting the other. Seungyoon couldn’t resist much further and kissed his loved one back, even that the tears didn’t stop falling from his eyes. Taehyun kissed him tenderly, cupping his face with his big hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. They separated their mouths when air turned an emergency.

 

The younger rested his forehead onto the older one, looking at those eyes that were still spilling water.

 

“I’m sorry” Taehyun said softly.

 

“I don’t want an apology, Taehyun.” Seungyoon answered looking away from him. He needed to make a point, he couldn’t weaken his resolution more than that kiss made it.

 

“I will change… I will work this out.” The younger said a bit desperate already.

 

“So do it. I don’t want empty words either.” Seungyoon stayed firm.

 

“Look at me Seungyoon…” The maknae asked. “Please.” The leader didn’t bother. “Seungyoon…” Taehyun called desperately.

 

Seungyoon still didn’t look at him nor spoke. Taehyun left a soft cry came out his mouth. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t afford it.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I am wrong, I know. I just can’t avoid it, you are so sweet, so caring, so amazing, that I don’t know if I deserve you.” He said finally showing a part of himself that he always kept for himself, the origin of all his jealousy. “I am this stupid prick that fell in love with you, I couldn’t believe you loved me back. Because you are this perfect. I was always afraid you would find someone better than me, someone that is worth of you. And I knew people would like you, you are this beautiful, you are… Well… You. You are charming and everyone loves you… I just can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

 

Seungyoon finally looked at him after he spoke those words, he could see a lot of emotions on the older boy’s eyes, two were pretty evident: love and anger.

 

“You stupid boy! You are worth to me; you are perfect to me. I love you! No one can take me from you.” He said very angry, but soon this vanished, and he hugged Taehyun tight. “No one is you, Tae. I only love you this way.” His voice was muffled because he was hiding his face in the other’s crook of the neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Taehyun said again, hugging him back. “I’m sorry…”

 

“I said I don’t want apologies…” he answered back.

 

“I love you… And trust you, Seungyoon.”

 

“Good…” Seungyoon said. “Is a start.”

 

They knew they had a long way ahead, a lot of things to work on in their relationship. And Taehyun had to still work on his jealousy problems and his low self-esteem. But for now, they were settled. For now, everything was normal.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Everything they could think of was how much they missed each other. How much they needed each other. They needed to work on in their path together. And together they would be.

 

Because love wasn’t pretty every day. Or easy. Jealousy is not a cute thing, but is something that could be solved when people love each other. And they love each other.

 

 “I will prepare something for you to eat. You are probably hungry after your trip.” Seungyoon spoke, getting out of his comfortable position on Taehyun’s arms. “So go let your things in your room, I will fix something for you.”

 

Taehyun nodded and watched Seungyoon walk away, he decided, for their happiness he would work that out. Because his hyung worth all that. And he wanted his Seungyoon to be happy. And with those thoughts he walked back to the living room picking his things and walked to the room. The cats and dog were at peace again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well… it went off all the way from what I really expected of this story lol I had an idea, but when I started writing it went all the way around lol
> 
> I hope you guys like this one~
> 
> So please leave a comment, leave kudos if you liked :D
> 
> See you soon~ Nath :*


End file.
